Fence boards have normally been nailed or bolted directly to the fence posts or held loosely in support hooks or brackets mounted on the post. Such support means often marred the boards and needed periodic attention and repairs. There was a need for a more sturdy arrangement for mounting the boards more firmly on the posts without damaging or weakening the boards, yet allowing them some angular adjustment relative to the post, if they were to be held in an inclined position, as in a fence going up and down a hillside, or in a criss-cross board fence arrangement.